


Tale as old as time

by Qem



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: April Showers 2012, April Showers Challenge, Crack, Crack Pairing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-22
Updated: 2006-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha learns to appreciate those around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tale as old as time

**Author's Note:**

> Dawnsama: Anyway! Give me some old fashioned crack!fic involving Inuyasha and his romantic advances on Tessaiga.

When they first met, he thought she was useless. Then he was given the chance to see her power. She protected him, she gave him dignity and a precious sense of control. He had never had that before.

He learned about her quirks, he learned to admire her curves, he learned what its like to rely on someone.

They became a team and he protected her too.

When he found out about the darker side of his heritage, how he could make one of his earliest wishes come true... And how everyone seem to think he'd choose that at any cost.

He was devastated.

How could he make a decision, that would result in throwing her away. Which with his loss of control he surely would. She was a part of him, with out her he would become less.

He resolved to hold on to her all the more tightly and never let her go.

And between them their powers grew in the long running war against Naraku. As did his love, for his one and true sole-mate, Tessaiga.


End file.
